Promise
by AkitaMilu
Summary: Relations between Armin and Eren get messed... How to fix it? "Fight for what you love!" [Who likes more positive finals? :) "I swear" continuation]


Okay, the first fic ended with sad and too touching tone (cuz it was supposed to induce reflections! :p) and quite open-compositionally. So, for those who likes more positive finals (who does not? xD)…  
… hereby I present "Promise" – the "I swear" continuation :)  
_[OMG :/ too lofty!]_  
With special thanks to Maitekorra. ;)  
Hope you'll enjoy more :3

"Hey, what are ya' doin' here?" Armin heard above his head Jean's voice.  
"Um… I am reading." the sitting boy responded pointing at the book he held.  
"I can see that!" Jean groaned. "But I mean, Eren has come back after few months of absence and you… you're sittin' alone under the tree reading the book, while you're supposed to entertain with him! Moreover – he has returned yesterday afternoon but… last night at ya'r room was **very** quiet. If you know what I mean…"  
"I know it's not your business." cut Armin.

Jean sighed and sat next to him. Armin felt kind of uncomfortably – it was over 2 months since he'd rejected Jean.

"We haven't been talking since…" said hesitantly after a while, but the taller boy ended.  
"…since you bushed-off me? Yeah, that's right." Jean chunked. "But it doesn't mean I'm not worryin' about you." added nut-eyed.

Armin's heart pumped. He didn't expected this kind of behavior from Jean.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Jean.  
"Why something would have been wrong?" replied evasively Armin.  
"And it's not?" Kristein peeked at him.

_Actually it is. I can say, yesterday my whole world had collapsed. I haven't been felling so bad since destroying Maria's Wall and losing my grandpa_. – Armin was about to say that, but he bit his tongue and went away mumbling "It's okay, don't worry."

"Hey, Armin wait!" called Jean. "I've been told to transmit you Corporal Levi wants to see ya'."

_Oh God. Can this day be worse?_

Levi was the last person – except Eren – Armin wished to see. But the 1st rule of martial life says: Don't mix private life with your duties.

Last week Armin committed to help out with papers in Corporal's office, so it meant spending the rest of the day with the guy who was the reason why your lover cheated on you…! Armin realized he was frowning with anger as he went at the office's door. He took a deep breath, wore an usual smile and got to work.

The boy was saying 'Yes, Sir.' with usual calm but the way he acted was different and he knew Levi sensed it. As Armin could stand being in the company of Levi, he didn't know how to deal with sharing the bedroom with Eren. Last night he spent at edge of the bed behind a stronghold made of pillows and blankets and was really grateful when Eren woke up and left the room before Armin 'got up' (as if he could fall asleep!) and avoided interaction with him.

While heading back to his room, Armin came up with separation their push-together beds. This would be good. He needed some space and time to sort out some matters in his head.

As the blonde entered to the room he noticed his plan had been done already.

"Oh, hi! How was today?" Eren was sitting on his bed. "Um… I thought you might want some space, so…" said as he saw Armin's glance at small refurbishment of their room.

Armin felt a lump in his throat. _Does he need me no more?_

Armin sat on his bed with his back to Eren.

The thick silence was made.

"Armin, say something, please." Eren said after long while, but Armin remained silently in his position. "Have you ever forgive me?" asked quietly.  
"Eren…" the younger boy felt heavy tears on his cheeks. "do you want to be with Levi?" asked trying to stay calm.  
"Of course I **do not**!" replied the brunette.  
"So why would you want to be with me?" asked glancing over his shoulder.

Eren felt his heart rending as he saw Armin's sight full of pain and fear. Arlert was looking like an injured animal. A heavily injured animal who stares at his executioner and waits to die.

_What have I done to him?_ One movement he found himself next to Armin, but the boy curled up.

"I know that it'd sound stupid, but… I'm so terribly sorry." Jeager wanted to touch him, but in those moment Armin was looked even more fragile than he used to be. He was afraid that the lightest touch made the boy crash like a Chinese porcelain.

"Armin, we've made the promise that we'll be together again, haven't we?" reminded emerald-eyed.  
"Phm! You're the last one who can talk about promises!" snarled the blonde. "Moreover, if you want to be with me only because of promise… nah, better let's finish this talk." Eren risked putting his hand on boy's shoulder.  
"No! I want to be with you because I love you. I know I screwed… I've fucked up everything, but I promise you I'll make it up for you! Just gimme a chance."  
Armin sniffed and slowly whipped his eyes. "Tell me, how can I trust you again?"

Eren lowered his head and said nothing. Silence spread again. Eren could clearly hear Armin's spasmodic breath.

"If you want you can yell at me." said Eren knowing he's not answering the question.  
"It's senseless – it won't fix anything." noted Armin.  
"I know. But it can help you feel better. You can make also kind of 'an eye for an eye' if you prefer an…" suggested humbly.  
"Stop babbling this bullshit!" the boy shouted.

_Wow, so he can cursing? Always some progress in releasing emotions_. Eren was glad that Armin showed some anger, but he concluded smiling in this situation can be mistaken, so he kept apologetic face.

"Armin, we know each other since… always! You know I'm not kind of cocky-guy who looks for a new experiences… certainly not in THIS sense." smiled the brunette.  
"The more I can't understand why did you do it." whispered the younger boy.  
"Oh, c'mon! That was a moment of weakness… I don't make you any reproaches about your dick-action with Jean!" while Eren said that he realized he went way tooooooo far with his impulsion! _Oh, crap._

"Who is talking?! The one who was 'far too busy to flirt'!" Armin lost his temper.  
"Uhm… yeah, I know – I'm sorry! Please forget about it. I didn't mean…" but there were no way that any logical argument could reach Armin now.  
"So you dare to compare a non-penetration incident which I didn't even want to happen, to your wet-dirty action with Levi?!" Armin was shaking with nerves.  
"Maybe let's end this conversation for the time being?" suggested mildly Eren.  
"Maybe let's end this acquaintance for the time being?" said and left the room slamming the door.

Armin was wandering the building as he didn't know where to go.  
_Mikasa won't ask about anything, but I can't go to her – it's forbidden for boys to go to the female's part of building at this hour. Where can I…? Jean._

A minute later Armin knocked to Jean's doors.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour…" Armin was staring at floor.  
"Get in." said Jean such a nice voice if he had told 'Please deign to come in, my dear friend – it will be pleasure for me to host you.'.

Armin walked in to Jean's room. The taller boy looked at his lachrymose face. He got closer to Armin, gently caught his chin and raised his head.

"What has this asshole done to you?" asked firmly.  
"Don't call him like that." mumbled back.  
"You're still defending him?"

Armin looked down. Jean sighed and kissed the boy in his forehead.

"I'm afraid we're in trouble." Armin started walking around the room. "Someone have seen us when… when we were… then at lunch-time and…"  
"Who?" Jean got a bit nervous.  
"I don't know. But somebody must! … and they told Eren." said in desperate.  
"Oh, that! Yup, don't worry – we're save." Jean seemed to get relief.  
"What? How can you be sure?" Armin was honestly shocked.  
"'Cuz it was I who told him." said freely.

In the air rang out a loud slap.

Devastated Jean was holding hand on his burning cheek.

"You bastard…" Armin wanted to exclaim, but his voice was only able to utter a bit louder vibrating tone. "don't get closer to me anymore!"

The boy dashed out from Jean's room and rushed along the hall. He didn't stop until he reached end of the hall. Armin leaned against the wall and lowered his head let his tears run down his face.

After few minutes of sobbing he noticed Eren who was looking at him with distance but clearly disturbed.

"J-Jean… is a dick!" the fragile boy stuttered by tears.  
"Did this horse-face hurt you?!" Eren enraged immediately and prepared to visit Jean and 'tell him what does he think about him'… to put it mildly.

Armin shacked his head in answer and caught Eren's forearm to hold him back. After a while of hesitance he leaned his forehead against Jeager's shoulder.  
"I didn't want to yell at you. I didn't mean we…" said quietly Armin.  
"It's okay." said Eren calmly and hugged the boy. "You should rest." added and conducted his friend to the room.

"So he wanted to keep us apart to be able get closer to you... I'll smash that shitty guy tomorrow!" hissed Eren with fury as Armin told him what he had happened in Jean's room.  
"I don't care anymore." said quietly Armin. He felt really exhausted. He even had no strength to reason Eren that violence would do nothing.

Eren sat behind the boy and started massaging his nape and shoulders. "Oh God, you're tensed as hell!"

Armin breathed a sight. Now he realized last few days had destroyed his nerves as the whole war in Trost.

"… cold"  
"What did you say?" asked Eren.  
"It's cold." replied.  
"No, it's not. There's 20 degrees outside. Do you have a fev…" Eren wanted to touched Armin's forehead, but the boy turned toward him.  
"I said it's cold." replied thrice firmly. "We should push-together beds – it'll be warmer." said looking out the window.

Eren grinned and instantly beds were together again. Armin laid on his part and Eren slipped next to him.

"Eren. It does NOT mean I've forgiven you. I need some time to do it completely." said Armin with closed eyes lying down on his back.  
"I know." said Eren but got closer to the boy. As he realized Armin didn't mind Eren's play with his blonde cowlicks the brunette decided to use his secret weapon. "Your hair feels like a sand." whispered Eren.  
"How do you know how sands feel like?" asked Armin.  
"'Cuz I've been on a beach." said emerald-eyed.

Armin shifted abruptly towards Eren. "You're lying!" shouted widening his eyes.  
"No. when I was training in Titan's form… I've been sightseeing a bit." confessed_. Ha! It worked!  
_"Tell me! Tell me about it!" the blonde's eyes were flaming with curiosity.

Eren smiled and got closer to Armin. "Sand is crushed rocks, but it's so fine it doesn't feels sharp like grit. It's nice and soft." The boy cowlick of Armin's hair. "Like your hair... And an ocean! It's so broad and smells so fresh – ocean got characteristic smell I don't know even how to describe it. And water really tastes salty, you knew it? And it's color is mostly… kind of green-blue, but on sunny days it's blue… like your eyes."

Armin was listening to the each brunette's word with bated breath. "Wow, that's incredible!"

_All or nothing!_

"And then…" Eren put his hand on Armin's chest. "… I headed to south…" boy's hand travelled down and stopped around Armin's crotch. The boy didn't refised the touch and reaction of the blonde's body encouraged Eren to continue. "… there're mountains." the brunette grabbed Armin's erection. "I was climbing to reach the top…" he told as his hand was moving slowly and gradually upwards the blonde's mountain (which were rising!). "… but the higher I was the harder it was to breathe, and it was getting colder and colder. On the tip was snow!" Eren touched Armin's mountain covered with precum. "Even though it was summer the temperature was so low that snow didn't melt." Eren looked at Armin.

The boy was panting hard and though he was curious of Eren's stories about the world he'd not be able to understand any word more due to overwhelming pleasure.

Jeager leaned forward to lick Armin's penis when boy's legs opened widely. The elder boy looked at him a bit surprised.  
"It'll hurt – you need to be stretched again, you know?" warned Eren.  
"Uhm, so we should do it more often 'till I'll be stretched enough." panted Armin.

Eren out his fingers to Armin's mouth, the boy started to suck and lick leaving on fingers a lot of saliva… and making extremely indecent sounds. Just listening to him made Eren pretty hard.

Jeager took out his fingers and out one to Armin's entrance. After a while joined another. Armin frowned but stayed calm and tried to relax. He hadn't done something like this for a long time and now each motion was like a new experience though he knew what's going on and what would be.

"Are you ready?" asked Eren when his three fingers had been stretching Armin some time.  
He pulled the fingers and teasingly touched Armin's butt by the top of his spear. Armin jerked squealing.  
"I feel as if it was the first time while we have been doing it hundred times." giggled nervously.  
"You're anxiety." stated the brunette.  
"No, no – I'm just… nah, maybe a bit." the boy admitted blushing.  
"You're shivering… as if it was really our first time." Eren chuckled at the memory.  
"OMG – don't remind me! It was so embarrassing!" Armin laughed and covered his face.

_~The both were unexperienced. Armin was aware of the pain during an intercourse and it made him nervous. Just after Eren started the penetration Armin got so upsed that he clenched Eren and his member stuck inside the blonde. Very embarrassing.  
That situation made Armin more nervous and he clenched him harder. Eren moaned quietly as he felt tightness around his penis which caused him a little pain. Next __quarter of an hour passed on calming Armin down. Finally, he relaxed enough to Eren could leave boy's tight warmth.__  
Few days had passed before they tried once again._~

"But you're as cut as you were then." noted Eren and took Armin's hands off his smooth face.

Armin looked at eyes the color of fresh spring grass and took deep breath. "The faster the better." said.  
"If you feel you can't bear anymore tell me, 'kay?" noted seriously. Armin nodded and bestrode more.

Eren started drill down the tunnel. The blond one grit his teeth and tried to stay calm. The deeper Eren was moving the most painful it was – Jeager hadn't been excited enough while entering and dryness intensified a pain. Eren knew – from the autopsy – it's better come in at once. So he did.

Armin abruptly felt a wetter slide and stinging.

"I-it's bleeding?" asked knowing the answer.  
"Yeah. How with you?" the brunette caressed boy's underbelly.  
"Fine, it goes better than at the first time. Maybe that's because you've possessed a new experience when Levi 'trained' with you." said viciously.  
"Ouch, that was mean." Eren didn't offended but he intimated he was resentful.  
"Sorry… I can become dicky when I feel pain." groaned. "I need to release some stress from the last days…"

Eren gripped Armin's erection and tried to shift boy's attention from pain at pleasure attempting to avoid any hips' movement. It worked. Armin's breath became accelerated and louder moans started releasing from his mouth.

Armin lidded his eyes and bucked his hips. Eren took his hands entwining their fingers and started to push. Slow and mild thrusts became soon passionately and deeply shoves. Eren was gasping and groaning loudly – Armin's thigh hole was giving him unspoken pleasure and his arched torso encouraged to caress.  
Armin felt quite ambivalent. He didn't remember when he'd experienced so huge sore the last time, but Eren's thrusts in his prostate and kisses on his most intimate place efficiently allowed him not to pay attention at pain.

Eren cummed first. Armin felt familiar liquid inside his body which started to leak. Loud moans of Armin who was about to cum, pulled Eren out of the bliss.  
"Keep kissing me there…" begged.

The emerald-eyed leaned over Armin's bottom and led his nose from one hip's convexity to another leaving soft kisses on boy's abdomen. Armin felt shivers going through his body and he knew that his orgasm would be really loud due to releasing the stress.

The boy cummed splattering his semen into Eren's chin and face with incredibly loud moan.

Armin was lying half-conscious due to effort and bliss greedily gasping for breath. He heard in his ears the ringing of Angel's bells. Thousands little high-ringing bells.  
As it turned out, it was a sound of vibrating glass in windows which were quivering moved by Armin's voice. There was no way anyone could not to hear this noise.

"I'm sorry…" Armin mumbled ashamed as he realized Eren cleaning his face.  
"Don't worry." grinned the brunette. "That was just kind of…"  
"Awkward?" ended the blonde.  
"… surprising. I mean most of all your shout. Tomorrow rumors' life will be blooming…" Eren smiled.

Armin dropped on bed sighing. Eren sat next to him and leaned kissing him in cheek.  
"So it's okay with us?" asked Eren.  
"I love you so I forgive you… But there won't be the second chance!" warned Armin with serious gaze.  
"There will be no need for the second chance – I promise." whispered to boy's ear.  
"I hope so." Armin smiled.

Boys were falling asleep tight-cuddled.  
Armin was calm and happy as he hadn't been since a long time. He knew that the scar would remain in his heart, but he was sure that someday he'd forget about it. As long as Eren is by his side he is the strongest (mentally) and the happiest entity all over the world.

Sorry Jean I made you so stupid asshole! ( TT–TT) It's not like I hate you but sb have to do black-character job.  
(He's always perfect to this role, don't you think? :D)

How did you like it? ;) And what do you prefers?  
More humor? More passion? More… [_this space for rent xD_]?


End file.
